ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ship
Ship is a Galvanic Mechamorph owned by Julie Yamamoto and formerly owned by the alien Baz-el. Appearance Like all other Galvanic Mechamorphs, Ship has green stripes all over his body. Due to Ships age, Ship is quite short. He always seems to behave like a dog when he is not fighting. Alien force Ship first appears in the episode Pier Pressure as a spawn to signal out for help from a Galvanic Mechamorph in distress after having crash-landed on Earth with an unstable reactor core. He instinctively senses an energy signal from the Omnitrix (the Omnitrix is also a plumbers' badge) and encounters Ben and promptly battles him in an amusement park by the pier, possessing several large machines in order to overwhelm him before resorting to kidnapping Julie and leads him to near the crash site where his 'father' is. Unable to communicate on the vocal level, he uses literal body language to alert Ben of the real problem, but Julie is the first to understand. After Ben saves the Mechamorph, he (the Mechamorph) tells the reason why Ship followed Ben, Ben's Omnitrix can act as a plumbers badge so Ship sent a distress signal which made the Omnitrix beep while Ben was at the pier. Afterward he entrusts the symbiote in their care as he takes off. Ship follows them half way before hitching a ride on a truck. Ship reappears in Pet Project, having developed an attachment to Julie. It is discovered that he is also a target of the Forever Knights, as its alien biology has sparked the interest of Dr. Chadwick, a scientist working for the organization. After a failed attempt to escape from them, Chadwick implants a control chip on his body, transforming his green lines into red. and placing him under his control. Julie, Ben, Gwen and Kevin attempt to rescue him from the stronghold, but the chip implanted on Ship has transformed him into a powerful weapon battery, Ship hates Ben as well because in Pet Project he turned in to a ball and jumped on Ben. As the young symbiote corners the four, Julie steps forward and attempts to reach out to him. Their friendship is enough to disrupt the chip and break free of Chadwick's control. Happily jumping into the arms of his friend, Ship turns on the Forever Knights and prepares to shoot them down with the very deadly form he was given. As the stronghold collapses, Ship transforms into a new form of the original ship: a spaceship that gets Ben, Julie , Kevin & Gwen out of the stronghold. Because Julie has a better attachment to Ship, she claims ownership of the alien, much to the chagrin of Ben, who previously mentioned whom he didn't want to be involved with. Ship also plays a big role during the Highbreed Invasion in War of the Worlds Part 1 and 2, in which he takes on the form of the weapon battery formerly seen in Pet Project to help defending the Earth and also transport Ben, Gwen and Kevin in the subsequent infiltration of the Highbreed home world. Julie allows Ben, Gwen, & Kevin the use of Ship for trips into outer space. Ship acts as their private spaceship. In Vreedle, Vreedle, Ship is attacked by the Vreedle Brothers while playing with Julie. They are saved by Ben who defeats the brothers only to discover they have Court Order to "repossess" Ship. Kevin reveals the order is legit & tells Ben they need to go to the High Court on Codacoda to convince a Judge to revoke the order. Ship, Julie, & Gwen stay on Earth while Ben & Kevin travel to planet Codacoda. Ship accompanies Gwen & Julie while they have some "girl-talk" at Mr. Smoothy's. The Vreedle Brothers return to take Ship, Gwen fights the brothers but they manage to subdue her. In order to protect itself & Julie Ship merges with Julie, covering her in powerful battlesuit. With Ship as her Battle-Armor, Julie proves to be more than a match for the Vreedle's until Octagon uses a device that immobilizes Ship (still merged with Julie). Ben & Kevin arrive with Ship's creator/original owner Baz-L to call off the repossesion. Baz-L tells the brother to stop only to be shot by them. Ben & Kevin manage to free Ship & Julie (along with Gwen) and defeat the Vreedle's. Baz-L regenerates a few minutes later, and seeing how happy Ship is with Julie, he allows Julie to keep him as her pet. He reappears in The Final Battle: Part 1 when Kevin and Gwen use him to save Ben from Kraab. It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that Julie's parents know about Ship. Abilities Ship possesses the basic abilities other Galvan Mechamorphs possess, mainly with upgrading technology far above their design. However, Ship's possession does not so far as actually upgrade whatever structure he possesses, but only up to the point where he can use it as a body. Ship also has the ability to effectively transform himself into fully-operational vehicles, weapon batteries and other objects he's once touched. This includes various Earth ordinary things, but more especially an alien spaceship created initially by the Forever Knights. Ship also has the ability to "merge" with Julie and transform into a heavily-armed suit of armor, which she can wield (first demonstrated in "Vreedle, Vreedle") however it is later found out that ship can change in to the armor because while with the forever knights they made him merge with a vary identical version but it was actualy much smaller and weaker but ship improved it and made it ultra powerful. Trivia *In the episode Pet Project, Gwen said she couldn't trace Ship because he wasn't alive, although he is a living alien organism (that is only part technology). Gallery 7783876_0_8bit9999_lge_v1_m56577569830498751.jpg P2151063.jpg draft_lens8018371module68014481photo_1257939491ben10ship.jpg Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Vehicles Category:Alien Tech Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:pets Category:Enemies/Foes of the Forever Knights